Fire & Ice
by Yuki Kaito
Summary: When Ema and her sisters move in, what will happen between them and the Asahina brothers? Also why do some of the brothers have a thing for the youngest? Why is Subaru so overprotective of her? And why is it that their body temperatures are different?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuna Hinata**

Height: 5'5

Eyes: (has heterocromia) one silver, the other gold

Hair: Waist length blonde hair with navy blue bangs, black and brown streaks throughout her hair, and white and green tips

Age: 17

DOB: March 28.

Likes: Hana, Ema, salty, sweet, and sour foods, playing instruments, hugs, music, happy people, taking self-defense classes like; judo, kendo, martial arts, karate, street fighting, tai kwan do, and sports.

Dislikes: People that distract her, fake smiles, weak hugs, sad people and faces, repeating something that she says, loud people, the girls uniforms.

Fears: Men, being alone, the hospital, dying at a young age, people that yell at her, small spaces.

Look: She normally wears the boys uniform, has a long earing in her right ear (you know like the FFX Yuna, but hair and personality's different) along with a stud at the top of her right ear, has 6 piercings in her left ear, all hoops, so it doesn't get infected, has a long extention, that's actually real, wears a blue butterfly necklace/choker, a silver forget-me-not, and a old fashioned gold crown necklace.

Personality: Silent, caring, only speaks when she needs to, can be cold at times, but it's to help protect the people that she cares about and loves.

Race: American

Languages: English, spainish, french, dutch, russian, german, hawaiian, chinese.

Real name: UNKNOWN

Blood type: UNKNOWN

Story: When she was 10, she was told she that something presious to her would be taken away from her, the following night when she and her sister were sleeping, someone broke into their house. When she went to go and see what was going on, she found a lot of men robbing her parent's bedroom, and she stood in horror as she watched them kill her parents right in frount of her. Since then, she has been silent, and when ever she comes within 3 feet of a man/boy, she instantly remembers that night, when she couldn't do anything to save her parents, not even call the police, her voice box was so dry that she couldn't speak for 8-9 months.

**Hana Hinata**

Height: 5'6

Eyes: Green

Hair: Mid back light black hair with blonde tips

Age:17

DOB: March 20.

Likes: Yuna's voice, supporting her younger sister, self-defense classes, spicy, salty, and sweet foods, seeing Ema and Yuna happy, taking dance classes, and playing the clarinet.

Dislikes: When Yuna's sad or scared, annoying people, playboys, when people lie to her, sweat, Yuna being silent and distant.

Fears: Sharp objects, fire, losing Yuna or Ema, abusive people.

Look: She wears the girls uniform, has double piercings in both of her ears (like Buffy the Vampire Slayer), wears a blue ring on her index finger, wears a name necklace, and wears a black cross chocker.

Personality: Calm, kind, can be too overprotective about Yuna at times, extreemly cold to people who make fun of her and her sisters.

Race: American

Languages: Same as Yuna

Real name: UNKNOWN

Blood type: UNKNOWN

Story: After the incident with their parents, she was constantly depressed, and only spoke to Yuna, even if she didn't answer, it was still nice for her to have someone listen to her. It took 6-7 months until she was back to being the way she used to be. When ever a boy laid their eyes on her sister, she would threaten to kill them, so they gave up on her and Yuna. Ever since that night, she's always with Yuna, just in case there is a boy/man around, and they ask what's wrong with her sister. Even up until they were taken in by Ema's father, they've always been together, if someone asked for one of them, Hana would say that they take them both, or none at all.

-Yuna POV-

I was surprised that when we came home, that papa was there with a woman. I looked at her my face and eyes curious, waiting for my question to be answered. She looks at us (me, Hana, and Ema), and introduces herself as Miwa Asahina, and makes guesses as to who we were. She guessed Ema right, and was still thinking about what mine and Hana's names were. Until Hana introduced herself, ruining the fun, which made it easier to know which one I was, I don't mind being the youngest, it's just that people always treat me different because of afew reasons. 1. My eye colors. 2. I don't speak much, so they think I can't speak. 3. My hair, I'm always being called a 'Rebel' or 'Yankee'. 4. Because I don't wear the girls uniform, what can I say? I'm a tomboy, don't judge.

At dinner, I heard a part of what they were saying, but I didn't get all of it, because I had my earbuds in. But I heard the important parts of the conversation. Basicly, they were getting married, she has 13 sons, and we were going to move in with her sons. WAIT. WHAT?! THEY EXPECT ME TO BE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS MEN?! DID THEY NOT TELL HER MY FEAR?! I'M FREAKING OUT! Luckily, I won't be the only girl in the house, so I'll be ok. As long as Hana and Ema are here, I won't have to face things on my own.

After dinner, I went and started to pack my things which was smaller that Hana's and Ema's. So, being the nice person I was, I went and helped my sisters with their packing. Hana's went by really easy, and helping Ema was fine, because she fell asleep in the middle of it. Once I was done with packing up the rest of our stuff, it felt hotter than usual, so I went and got some water on my face and neck. When I got back to my room, Holiday, my pet fox, hurridly climbed up my arm. I looked at the clock, and it read; 3:30. So, letting the sleep take control of me, I climbed onto my bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was lights out.

-Time Skip-

It's the end of school, but instead of going home with my sisters, I had to stay behind to work on my engine for my expo class. If, I didn't stay and work on it, basicly, I'd flunk the class. There wasn't a whole lot to do I just had to reattach the tube and one of the red wires to a blue wire. It was pretty easy considering, the fact that I made it myself from scratch.

Once I was done, I changed into my uniform, and begun my way to Sunshine Residence. It wasn't that hard to find, I just followed my gut, and got there. But as soon as I got there, I started to become edgy. I started to think that they would do the same thing as the men did THAT night, what if they were actually rapists? Or what if they were going to treat us like slaves? Or like prostitutes? Eventually, I calmed down, and mustered up the courage to ring the doorbell.

I stood there for afew minutes before there was a voice.

"Hello?"

I started to freak out, it was the voice of a man. But, before I could say anything, I heard a door open. Hana enveloped me into a tight embrace, I eventually hugged back. She and one of the oldest brothers, I think it was Ukyo, led me to the fifth floor. I stayed silent the entire way there, too afraid to say anything. Once we got onto the ground part, some of the older brothers started to come down and greet me, and that was when all of the same questions came at me.

"Why is there a boy? I thought that we were getting 3 sisters!" a man in a black blazer with a pink shirt whined.

"Why's your hair dyed? It looks strange." one of the guys with grey eyes had said. While the other had just looked at me for a second before turning his head with a faint blush.

"Why do you have two different eye colors? Are they contacts?" the man with a black blazer with a blue shirt asked.

I looked over to Hana for help. I didn't mean to not say anything, but when it comes to talking to men, that was something I didn't do very well, because I'll just stand there and wait for them to leave, or let them speak then take my leave. She caught my look and answered all of their questions with: 'No, Yuna's a tomboy, so she doesn't wear the girls uniform.' 'That's her natural hair color, every time wwe try to dye it, it doesn't have any affect.' 'She was born with heterocromia, the colors stand for her motto: Silence is Golden, Duct tape is Silver.'

After the questions, I got aquanted with some of the brothers, the one in pink turned out to be Tsubaki, his twin is Azusa, the one with grey eyes and hair was Iori, and the last one was Subaru, I felt so ashamed that I didn't remember what my role model looked like. I felt really embarassed. But then, Tsubaki came and gave me a greeting hug, that I returned a second later, which left everyone surprised. But some one had to ruin the moment.

"Tsuba-nii, you shouldn't bring girls in here! Oh, hey Yuna," Yusuke, my best friend that was trying to help me overcome my fear, nodded his head to me as I just waved "Wait a second." he said as he ran down the stairs, "You guys!" he shouted.

"Asahina-kun/Yu-kun?" both of my sisters asked.

"You too Yuna?! What about your-" he started but was cut off by me and Hana, who quickly covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Never mind that, where's everyone else? I though that there were 11 living here, and 2 living by themselves, am I correct?" I ask in my small voice, I was pretty sure that they were going to laugh and make fun of me, just because of my little voice that I don't use much.

But as me eyes looked around the room, I saw the most interesting thing on each and everyone of their faces. A type of blush. But, the ones who I thought were blushing the most was: Subaru, Iori, Tsubaki, and Azusa.

-Subaru POV-

Once I heard my new youngest sisters voice, I couldn't help but blush. IT WAS SO ADORABLE! Go ahead and call me a pervert, but it sounded so sweet, innocent, and...sad. I don't know why, but since she had spoken, I had received a new feeling surrond me. I didn't want her to end up with some one else, let alone with any of my younger or older brothers. Somehow, I had gotten this feeling that just screamed at me saying 'Make Her Yours'. If I got any closer to her, it would feel like she'd actually be letting me have a shot at capturing her heart. Somehow, just by looking at her made me get this strong urge to hold her in my arms, make her look me in the eye, then look at her plump pink lips that looked extreemly soft, and capture them in a gentle kiss. What the hell? I don't even know much about her, and yet here I am dreaming about making her mine.

I looked around and the faces of Tsubaki, Azusa, and Iori were enough to tell me that I'd have some competition. I just hope that Natsume doesn't go for Yuna either, that'll make me really pissed off. But, taking a better look at her, I saw her a little pale. Was she ok? She's not sick right? But she also looked like she was shivering. Was she cold? Is she scared? All of these questions ran through me, as it all added up. Maybe she was scared of one of us, or is scared of the gender opposite of her. I was still in my thoughts when I felt somone's head on my lap. It turned out to be the girl haunting my thoughts, but she felt exteemly warm. So, I put one of my hands on her forhead, and it felt like it was on fire! I didn't know what to do. And for the first time in my life I felt so helpless.

**Yeah, it's short, but better than nothing right? **

**Anyways, R&R please, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

-3rd POV-

After Yuna passed out on Subaru's lap, Hana and Ema looked at each other for a second, before deciding that it would be best if they took her to her room. So, they carefully lifted her up from Subaru's lap (which he was deeply disappointed), and onto Hana's back. Hana started her way to Yuna's room with Ema not too far behind, with Holiday and Juli on both of her shoulders. Once they got to Yuna's room, they put her on the bed, and Holiday hopped off of Ema's shoulder to check and see if her mistress was ok.

Hana looked at Ema and nodded her head. Ema caught this and nodded back, knowing what Hana was going to do. Once Ema left the room, Hana climbed under the covers with Yuna, hugging her waist, so that she couldn't pull away. After a few minutes, Hana unbuttoned Yuna's top three shirt buttons, and lightly touched her sisters neck. Building up some confidence, she leaned down and gently kissed her sister's neck, checking for approval, before opening her mouth up a bit, and licking the younger girl's skin.

When she was pretty confident, she bit and sucked on her sister's neck. She felt the younger girl move under her, trying to push the older off, so she bit and sucked harder, making the other whimper in pain and pleasure. Yuna knew that this would be happening, and wasn't surprised. Hana did this to her all the time, making it seem like she was going out with someone. But, there were times when Hana's hickey's didn't work, and she was pinned to a wall, counter, door, bookshelf, and whatever else you could think of. The guys were so persistant, that they wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer. Each time she was pinned, she always had a sad and scared look on her face, making each and every man that pinned her, and gave her a hickey of their own, feel guilty.

She tried to hard not to make any noises, as her sister was giving her, yet, another hickey. Once, Hana was done licking and kissing Yuna's neck, she went straight for her lips, surprising the younger. Yuna always knew that Hana gave her hickey's to protect her, but never had she gone directly for her lips. Hana knew that what she was doing was wrong, but it was to make sure that none of their new brothers tried to hit on her little sister. She opened her lips and her tongue licked at Yuna's lips, for an attempt to get an entrance. After not getting any response from the others lips, she pulled back, getting some air, but once she saw Yuna's lips parted, she quickly inserted her tongue.

Yuna felt her mouth being quickly explored by Hana's shameless tongue, and was surprised that she went that far. She felt her lips being harshly bit, and her sister's tongue exploring every corner of her mouth. Her own tongue was sitting in one of the corners of her mouth, until it was sucked up and brought into the older's mouth.

Hana kept a steady pace, lightly nudging the younger's tongue with soft brushes. Then she became impatent, and forced the younger's tongue to a dance, that the younger quickly got all of the steps down. She then laced their fingers together, and pushed her tongue past Yuna's, straight down her throat. Her left hand slowly unbuttoning the younger's shirt past her white bra. Her lips left her sister's and she placed soft kisses all around her chest.

"Hana, please stop." the younger pleaded, feeling even more violated than usual.

Hana saw the tears gathering up in Yuna's eyes, and like those men, felt guilty. So, she got off the younger, and buttoned up her shirt.

"It's good to know that you still like the marks I give you. Or shall I make two more, just in case some ramdom guy goes and unbuttons your shirt?" Hana joked. And was surprised to see that the younger had nodded, as a sign, indicating that she was being allowed.

She smirked triumphantly, and unbuttoned it back down to the younger's bra. Giving the same kiss, as she did on her neck, at the top of her chest, and on her collar bone. Once she was done, she rebuttoned the younger's shirt to cover up all of her marks, and got up satisfied.

They got to the fifth floor, and the brothers that were still there were surprised and shocked. They started questioning if Yuna was ok to be up. In which, her response was 'Yeah, I might not look it, but I'm stronger than you think.' it surprised them that she spoke again. Wataru came up to her and hugged her around the waist, in which case she winced, but hugged back none the less.

-Subaru POV-

After dinner, I decided to go check up on Yuna. When I got to her door, I knocked to see if she was there. The door opened and she looked me straight in the eye, giving me all her attention. I couldn't help but be surprised, no girl I've ever known as looked me in the eye before.

Regaining my posture, I asked if I could come in, she was hesitant, but agreed none the less. When I walked in, everything was different than I pictured a girls room to be. The walls were a lavender color, her bed was black, white, silver, and a dark purple. She had two closets, one was a forest green, and the other was a cream color. There were books, pictures, and trophies on each shelf, neatly in a row. There were also baseballs, basketballs, and footballs on the shelves for some reason. She had a midnight blue desk with all of her electronics, homework, and text books were. She also had a flat screen t.v, along with some music folders, for some reason.

She looked at me and her face screamed her question 'What do you need?' so I decided to ask her the thought that had been on my mind.

"Are you ok? When Wataru hugged you, you seemed to be in pain."

She shook her head, but I didn't believe her. So trusting my instincts, I pinned her to her bed, and stared her in the eye. Until, that is, she flipped us over, so that she was pinning me. I was surprised that she could do that, most girls just stare and blush when they see me, but Yuna, she's different from every other girl out there. Catching her off-guard, I flipped us over, so now I was pinning her down, while we were having a staring contest.

The more I looked at her, the more I saw her features. Her thin, long eyelashes, her small, plump, rosy lips, her rosy cheeks, her soft white skin, her long, thin hair, her little, purple hickey. That made me freeze my examination, as I unbuttoned her shirt, all the way above her breasts. I saw a hickey on her neck, collar bone, and the top of her chest. I kissed each one, then hesitated as I came to her face, I couldn't help it, she was so cute. So, giving in to my desire, my lips brushed against hers, when I remembered something. The door was unlocked. I got up, and walked to the door, checking to make sure that no one was outside.

Once the coast was clear, I closed the door, and locked it so that no one could barge in at a random moment. As I walked back over to Yuna's bed, she had a small blush on her face as she was buttoning up her shirt, her back to me. Did I mention that she had a mirror? Well, now I did, it was one of those long mirrors that was wide and long. It started at a quarter of the top and ended at the bottom of the wall. I came up behind her, and held her in my arms giving her a shock.

"Hey, don't hide what I've already seen. I thought it was cute." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"More like you were trying to slowly rape me." she stated bluntly.

I laughed. She had quite the personality. I wonder if she's like this all the time.

"Anyways, who gave you those hickeys? And don't say they were natrually there, those don't fly well with me." I said curious.

"Why do you want to know? And why do you care?" she asked, her voice shaky.

I turn her around, and quickly wrap my arms around her waist. Making it impossible to escape.

"If you don't tell me, I'll keep holding you and making it impossible for you to escape." I said serious.

She laughed, and said leaving me confused, "You said escape. 'Es cape! That's funny it's spelt just like the word 'escape', but.'"

"Why's that so funny?" I question, feeling clueless.

"It's funny because whenever some one says the word 'escape', I start to say the 'Finding Nemo' line." she said, trying to stop her laugh.

I pull her tighter and kiss her soft lips. I feel her body stiffen, and her body heat suddenly go up. I open my eyes, to see her face, and she's calmly staring at me. I pull away, and put one of my hands on her forehead, checking to see if she's sick. After 30 seconds, she took my hand off her head and explained to me that she's always warm.

I kind of understood, but not all the way. When I asked her, she told me that she's a 'human heater', and that she is always warm, Hana's always cold, and Ema is the normal one. Just after our conversation, her phone went off. "Dam dadi do" went off, then "Caramel Dancing" went off as well. She seems to like music a lot, since her ringtones are all songs.

Eventually, I had to leave. So I got up, said "Good night", but before I could take a step, she came up and hugged me. Then said "Good night" as well. After I left her room, I couldn't stop thinking about her. So I went to take a shower, then decided after to go to sleep.

-Yuna POV-

I thought about what had happened earlier, and decided that it would be best if I kept my distance, or always had Holiday with me. After I told her, she agreed and went to go tell Juli. I started to think that I was over-reacting, so I changed into my pajama's, got under my covers, and as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light.

-Time Skip-

When morning came, I got up, I got dressed, brushed my hair, put on some on some purple eyeshadow, light pink lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and little blush. It was all light, so I looked good. As I was walking out the door, I grabbed my cell phone, iPod, earbuds, and school bag. Holiday was on my shoulder, as we made it to the fifth floor, I got glomped by Yusuke.

"Hey Yuna, sleep well?" he asked with one of his arm over my shoulders, like normal.

"Hey, how come you give me and Ema the cold shoulder, but you go and actually talk to Yuna? That's not fair!" Hana whined.

"It's because she's my bestie, and everytime I see you, you always have this murderous look in your eyes!" Yusuke explained.

"Hurry up so we can go. If I get scolded by the teacher this time, I have the right to say it was your guys' fault!" I told, making them speed up a lot.

"What's wrong? You don't eat breakfast?" Ukyo asked clearly concerned.

"Not really, I have P.E in the mornings, so I don't eat in the mornings." I explained, putting my words together carefully.

Before anyone could ask me anything else, I went into the elevator, humming 'What Hurts the Most' by Cascada. Just as I make it down to the frount gate I hear footsteps behind me. By instinct, I turn around and see Wataru behind me. I give him a good-bye hug, and made my way down to my shop to get my bike.

When I got there, my assistant, Kaito Souma was trying to pick the lock. I whacked him upside the head, and opened the door, grabbing my bike (motorcycle) and leaving him to manage the shop. I plugged into my iPod and 'Undead' started. I rode all the way to school, on my Nightcore playlist, as I was locking up my bike, the last song that played was 'Remember the Name'.

When I got to class, I was early, so I headed to the locker room early. Once I got back out to the track, everyone else started to show up. After we got done with stretches, we were told that we were going to play soccer, I had a confident smirk on my face. Perhaps, I should explain? I'm captain of the track team, soccer team, basketball team, baseball team, karate, kendo, and the other self-defences. I'm also a acrobat. But in music I can play the flute, piccolo, clarinet, base clarinet, all the saxophones, everything in the percussion section, and any other instrument you can think of. I'm an all A's student, that works hard, a mechanic, editor, basicly, you need something done and no one else can do it, I'm your girl.

-Time Skip-

Since Yusuke was going to be at homework club for a little bit longer, I decide to go and edit my tunes that I was working on for Ms. Miwa and Papa's wedding. I insisted that I do the music, because the people that DJ at weddings I've previously been to suck! All they play are sad songs, happy songs, or lame-ass songs that suck really badly.

I've gotten most of it done, I just need to test it, and if it's good to be heard. Also I need to edit it a little bit more, then it should be perfect! So, running it through 3 times, I edited the parts that needed to be worked on, and ran it throught once more. Once I was sure that it was absolutely perfect, and how I wanted it, I went and got Yusuke, and we rode off on my bike.

I dropped him off at the frount, as I went to go and put my bike back into my shop. Once I got there, Kaito told me the stadus. As I was walking back to Sunshine Residence, I started to sing the girl version of 'Stereo Hearts'. As soon as I got there, I accidently bumped into the popstar, Futo. I stepped aside, and tried to walk past but he grabbed me and asked me why I was here.

All I did was look at him annoyance clearly visible in my eyes. He smirked and tried to say something when I cut him off, saying "If you go to call me stupid, do you want to see my report card? I'll be happy to show you, and I'm a girl, I just don't wear the skirts, because I'm a tomboy, so deal with it." Just seeing his surprised face made me smirk, and I got out of his grip, as soon as he blinked.

Maybe I scarred him for life, but who cares? But as I walked over to meet Yusuke and my sisters, 'I Kissed A Girl', one of my many ringtones went off. Yusuke looked at me like I got hit by a train, but before he could say anything 'Call Me Maybe' went off as well. What is it with people these days?! I excused myself, and went outside to look at them, they were text messages from my friends in America; Crystal and Charisma. I answered the texts and started to sing 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks.

I don't know why, but whenever I need to be alone, or when I fell lonely, I got somewhere to sing my heart and voice out until it hurts. I hear someone behind me, but continue to sing 'Titanium'.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a wor you say._

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

_I'm critisiezed, but all you bullets recoche._

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

_I'm bullet-proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away._

_Ricoche, you take your aim, fire away, fire away._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium!_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium!_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall._

_Ghost town and haunted love._

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones._

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

_I'm bullet-proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away._

_Ricoche, you take your aim, fire away, fire away._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium!_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium!_

_Stone hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run._

_Stone hard, like a bullet-proof vest!_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am Titanium!_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I AM TITANIUM!_

I took a huge breath, trying to breathe in, and out. In and out. In and out, until I could breathe again.

"Why are you just standing there?" I ask softly.

"Sorry, your voice was pretty, I couldn't help but listen." a voice said.

"We were told to tell you that dinner is ready, are you hungry?" another voice asked.

"Kind of." I reply.

Once again, my phone went off, but this time the song was 'Circus' by Britany Spears. This was unusual, that ringtone NEVER went off. So when I proceeded the call I asked the person calling me, in a very cold way, "What do you want, asshole? I'm busy."

"I'm sorry about that, but-"

"Sorry? After all this time your excuse is 'Sorry'? Sorry is just pathetic excuse to be forgiven. Sorry doesn't change the fact that I hate you deeply. SORRY WON'T FIX MY BROKEN HEART, NOW WILL IT?! ANSWER ME THAT, RENJI!"

There was a long pause, before he answered. "I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off again "If you ever call this phone, or text this phone again, I'll track you down, slowly, and painfully kill you, then tell that bitch that you commited suicide!"

And with that I hung up, and turned around to see all of my siblings behind me with wide eyes. "Whoa." I just shrugged and walked past all gawking pairs of eyes that were on me. I sat down in one of the chairs at the table and banged my head on the table repeatiously and sat there. Then once again, my phone went off, and 'Womanizer' went off. I was surprised because only once person had this ringtone. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I ask, very tired.

"Hi, did I pick a bad time to call?" the voice asked.

"No, I'm just tired onii-chan." I reply.

"Ok, guess what?" he askes.

"Your gay? Or possibly bi?" I ask hopeful.

"NO! I'll just tell you, I'm coming back home to Japan." he replies.

"Oh, ok. I don't really care. Bye!" I hang up.

'Only Girl in the World' goes off. I sigh, will these people leave me alone?

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Sorry, god. Do you want me to call later?" a girl voice askes.

"Oh! My bad, I thought that you were someone else calling me." I say face-palming.

"Yeah, so guess what?" she says.

"Your a lesbian?" I joke.

"Aww. Now that's just cold." she says.

"Sorry. Anyways, proceed." I reply.

"I'm going to Japan!" she exclaims.

"What?! Is the world ending or what?" I ask as I happened to fall from my chair.

"No, I'm just going to Japan." she says bluntly.

"Kay, I don't really care. Bye!" I hang up once again.

This time, however, I turn off my phone. Because I only answer a few calls each day, and it was wearing meout much more than usual. I wasn't aware that I fell asleep at the table, because once I open my eyes again, Yusuke is starting at me. I get up, and look around with my eyes, I recognise it as my own. I stare at him as he explains why he's there. I start to understand, why he's in my room.

When he leaves, I get changed into my pajama's, and climb into bed. Once my head hits the pillow, I'm out, and the only thing I remember, was my dream about applesause.

**R&R people!**

**If I don't get 10 reviews, I won't post another chapter.**

**Til then ~ Yuki Kaito**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Yuna POV-

When I woke up, I was shouting 'No!' dramatically, and when Yusuke came into my room to ask what was wrong, I told him that someone stole my apple sause. He sweat dropped, and asked how we met, in which I explained to him.

_Flashback~_

_I was at my desk for lunch eating, when a bunch of preps decided to come up and talk to me._

"_Omg, what's your name?"_

"_Omg, why are you wearing the guy's uniform?"_

"_Why's your hair dyed?"_

"_Why aren't you talking to us? Do you think that you're better than us?"_

_What was hilarous, was I had my earbuds in, and when I asked them what, they flipped._

"_Why do you have to act so high and mighty?"_

"_Why don't you answer us in public?"_

"_Omg! What's up with your eyes and hair? Decided to go from normal to freaky?"_

_At the last comment, I death glared them so hard, that everyone in the room had to go into the hallway, just to be safe. I wasn't all high and mighty! That's what they were thinking because all the guys just randomly kiss the ground that I walk on. I mean come on! Is there ever a guy that's normal? I'm silent, because when people hear my voice, they blush and fight over me for no reason. Not only that, but the last time I spoke, someone I cared a lot about was hurt really bad._

_As I continued in my thoughts, some guy with red hair and braids came into the room. He looked around and saw the school's 'victum' sitting at a desk in the corner by the window. Curious and alittle afraid, he slowly made his way over to her. He waved his hand infrount of her face trying to get her attention, in which he was successful._

_I looked at him and stared. _

"_Who are you?" I ask, unaware that he had a small blush._

"_Asahina Yusuke, you?" he asked. 'Oh! He's my classmate?! I feel so bad.'_

"_Hinata Yuna, Asahina-kun." I say._

"_Hinata?! You're in this class too?! How many siblings are in the Hinata family?" he asks._

"_Three. Me, the youngest, Hana, the middle child, and Ema's the oldest. We're all in the same classes and grade. Why?" I ask._

"_I was just wondering, Hinata-san, I ran into Ema, and she was asking about you. Hana was also asking about you when I bumped into her." he explained._

"_Oh, ok. Bye." I say as I got up and went to go past him._

"_Wait!" he suddenly exclaims, catching me off-guard as he grabbed my bruised wrist. I whimper when his grip tightened, and looked back at him with pleading eyes, trying to get him to let go. He sees this and instanly losens his grip alittle bit, but does what I would least expect. He pulled up my sleeve to show my bruised wrist and arm. _

"_Who did this?" he asks in a darkly._

"_Some guys that pin me to walls, and doors." I simply reply._

"_Does it hurt?" he asks._

"_Not really," I state flatly. "But why do you of all people care? It's not like I matter anyways. I'm just a mistake that was never supposed to exist."_

"_Who tells you this?" he asks._

"_The preps and 'cool kids'. Why?" I ask._

"_Because no one should pick on someone for no reason." he says._

_There was a long pause before he decided to speak up again._

"_Want to hang out with me?" he asks._

_I automaticlly shake my head, and when he asked why not and what I was afraid of I told him._

"_I'll ruin your reputation. And I have androphobia." I answer._

"_I don't care, and if you have that kind of condition, I want to help you out." he says._

"_Is it just because I'm Hana and Ema's sister? And you want to get closer to one of them? If that's the case, you can go and throw your pride out a window before I do it for you." I say darkly making the threat sound clearer than it already was._

"_That's not the case! I honestly want all the rumors to go away, because it gets annoying just hearing everyone from the female population try to spread fake rumors about you. And everytime a guy grabs you, I'm near by and the look you give them makes them regret it deeply, that they have to visit a Physicist to help clear their problems." he explains._

"_Stalker." I state bluntly._

"_I'm not! I just happen to be there when it happens! I swear!" he exclaims._

"_Ok, ok. Just to warn you I can be very sick-minded at times. Still want to help me?" I ask._

"_Of course!" he says._

_Flashback ends~_

That's pretty much what happened. Since then, he hasn't been as innocent as he used to be. That's because of me, and I don't feel at all guilty.

When I got downstairs, I did the same thing every morning. I don't eat breakfast, because if I do, it will just go back out the way it came in. In other words, if I eat breakfast, I'll throw it up later. I say bye to evryone that was at the breakfast table, gave Wataru a good bye hug, and went to the shop.

When I got to the shop, what was unusual, was there was a man with orange hair, a black blazer, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a green tee shirt. He was staring at the shop like it was a metior. It wasn't until I poked him that he snapped out of his daze, when he did he asked the usual questions.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked. In which I smirked.

"Hinata Yuna. I own this shop, or I'm the manager/owner. I have to be at school in twenty minutes." I replied. "May I ask you the same questions? Except for school, don't you have to be at work?"

"Asahina Natsume. I'm looking for you to ask some questions. I have work in an hour." he said as I opened up the door to let in him and Kaito. I nod at him, but since I have day school, and Kaito has night school, he takes care of the shop while I'm at school, and the same goes for me when he goes to school. I tell Natsume that he can ask Kaito any of his questions, and that if there's something that Kaito can't answer, I'll be there after school, and as always, we swapped numbers. (It becomes a habit.)

Once we were done swapping, I got on my bike, started it up, and 'Boy Like You' played while I rode to school. It was one of my favorites, and as always, everyone stopped to watch me walk onto the campus. Futo was there as well, he even stopped to greet me.

"Hi Nee-san!" I just wave and nod.

But as always, the usual group came up and tried to get some lucky shots, but while they were trying to hit me, one of my followers played 'Blow' by Ke$ha, as I took out all the brave girls and guys that faced me today. I only injured their sides and pride. I turned around and there was Azusa, the only thing I could give him was a tired smile, as I went to class. But before I could, someone grabbed my wrist, when I turned around to see who it was, there stood my ex boyfriend, Kuro Takeshi. I glared hatefully at him and continued my way to class.

~Time Skip~

When I went to get my bike, I felt someone behind me. I turn around, and there's Takeshi. I turn back around, start my bike, and the 'Monster High Fright Song' came on. As soon as I was on my way back to my shop, there was someone following me not too far behind me. I'm on a roll today! It's asshole.

And there begins the chase, as soon as I was making a different way to my shop, 'We R Who We R' and Becky G's 'Problem (Monster Remix)' came on during the chase, and the bastard was still behind me. Will he ever leave me alone? I swear, I put up with his bullshit for 4 months before he goes and shoves his tongue down another girl's throat, and when I leave/break up with him, he decides to chase me? He can go to hell!

~Natsume POV~

I saw Yuna go past me and turn a dirrerent direction than her shop. Just as I was about to think of possiblities, I saw someone no too far behind her. Ok, she didn't forget, that's good.

I decide to call Masaomi and tell him that Yuna would be late going home, and that she was being followed. So, when he asked how I knew this I just simply said "I happened to be walking by when I saw her ride past me, and there was someone right behind her." I hope she's ok, because if I get held responcible for when she doesn't go home, I know for a fact that I'll get yelled at.

~Yuna POV~

Once I got to my shop, I put my bike away, closed up the shop, and ran all the way home. I was so freaking tired of being stalked by dumbass, that I collapsed on the fifth floor (like in the anime, when Louis collapses). And I stay that way until I heard "Remove her earing, it will help." I get up quickly, and glare at Hana for suggesting something that could get them all killed instantly, starting from Hana and ending with Hana.

"Well now that you're up, can you come and help me get all the things that I need to make a cake?" Ema asked me. I nod, and we're off to the store(s) to get things for Subaru's birthday cake. I help carry most of the heavy bags, while Ema had grabbed the rest of the heavy ones and all the light ones. I stop when I notice that she started to wobble, and set down her bags. She started to talk to Juli while me and Holiday were listening to music. After 3 minutes, I see Subaru a few feet behind us, looking concerned and curious.

I look at him and wait for Ema to find out that there was someone behind us. But when she does notice him, he already hid behind a building that was close by. I had a feeling that he and all the other brothers that we've meet like Ema the best, I guess it's always been that way. She got every type of guy to stop and stare at her, it's never been like that with me. Maybe I need to make more tunes to help calm me down.

Once we got back inside, I set the stuff in the kitchen, went to change, grab my iPod, and headed back downstairs. I helped Ema with the baking, and we had drawn the rest of what the cake was supposed to look like before we decorated it. The entire time, she was talking to Juli, and me and Holiday were listening to my music, as always.

When the cake was finished, I went to take a shower. After, I stayed in my room editing my tunes and making more to play for the reception. Once I was done, I tried to find my phone.

"What are you looking for Yu?" Holiday asked.

"My cell phone isn't here, did I leave it downstairs?" I ask.

"Maybe, let's go see." Holiday says.

But as soon as we step outside and make our way to the stairs, I heard something that made me feel really sad. It was being told that I was in the way, or that I was distraction. But, it was being said by Subaru, I looked up to this person, and this is what I get, I should have known. I stop, turn around, and head back into the elevator to get back to my room. I didn't feel like standing there and expect to be seen.

"So after all coming here was a bad idea." I say sadly.

"Come on! Don't let what he said bring you down! You can do better, let's listen to 'One Direction' and the usual people!" Holiday said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, you're right. But it would be better for everyone if I didn't continue to live here, I'd only get more complaints about being a bother and in the way, I don't want that." I say shocking both Holiday and myself.

"Well, whatever choice you make, I'll always be there for you, Yu!" Holiday exclaims making me smile a bit.

Then I hear my doorbell, when I open the door, Tsubaki and Azusa are looking at me with sad looks. They question if I was actually going to leave, in which I told them 'I don't know, but if it's what makes other people happy, then I don't mind. After all, I've always faced everything alone, so it won't be much a difference to me. No one cares, and no one ever will, as soon as they meet me, they judge and question. They always have and always will, because I'm a 'mistake' or a 'disappointment' to my parents and everyone around me.' they looked at each other before handing me two boxes, and that what Subaru said was completely untrue.

After they told me good night, I went straight to bed. I wasn't going to face anyone else tonight and the wedding was in two days, so I couldn't afford to lose any sleep. But the person at my door didn't seem to care that I was trying to sleep, so when I went to my door, I was surprised to find Subaru standing there. But the blush on his face said something else, so I kept the door halfway open just in case.

He started to apologise, but he stumbled and fell on me. I tried to get him off me, but he was heavier than what I normally carry, and my body was sore from school and P.E, so my arms didn't do me any good. When he slightly got up, I thought that he was going to completely get off me, but he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine with great force and had my arms pinned above my head. I started to get scared, because my gut told me that something bad was going to happen as soon as I opened my door, and as always the gut feeling was right.

I felt something brush my lips and start to panic more. He was going to be this bold? What if someone comes in and sees this? I need him to get off and away from me! I don't want to be in this position! Especially not if it's under Subaru, that's the most embarasing thing ever.

I was saved, when I felt some one try to pry him off me, but he didn't want to let go. He tried to tighten his grip, and when I let out a pained cry, he immidiately let go. When I saw who it was that was taking him away, I felt safe. It was the twins and Yusuke. Yusuke came up to me, helped me onto my feet, and quickly put his arms around my waist in a tight hug which I returned. Whenever Yusuke hugs me, I feel safe, Yusuke is the over protective brother that I've never had, he's helping me overcome me fear of men, which isn't working out too well. Why? Because of two reasons: 1. I always get cornered. 2. Subaru had just triggered me to revert back to the way I used to be.

Until the wedding I'm not going to say anything to anyone except Yusuke and Holiday. They're the only ones that have my complete trust, Ema and Hana both have my trust, but I don't feel like pulling them into my problems or bugging them to fight a battle that isn't theirs to fight.

After the twins pulled the drunk guy out of my room, Yusuke squeezed me before going to bed. The twins apologized again and hugged me good night. When they left, I closed my door and went to sleep. I was tired, and I didn't want to skip school tomorrow, it won't be good on my part. But then I remembered my homework, and started to curse under my breath. I got started on math, it was so freaking confusing, but I managed to get it done by listening to 'Scream' and 'More' by Usher.

After my home work was finished, I had to read three chapters in my book. I was really pissed that we were assigned so much homework. But still, I managed to get it all done. Once I looked at the clock it was 3:30 in the morning! So I called Kaito and told him that I wouldn't be able to open the shop today because I didn't feel too good. When I went to sleep, it was 4, so when my phone goes off later, I won't be able to answer it.

~Time Skip, Morning~

When I woke up, I saw Holiday directly in my face looking worried.

"Yu, are you ok? You don't look too well. Want me to tell Juli?" she asks.

The only thing I could do is nod. I knew that if I got up and started to move around, I'd only fall and someone would have to carry me back to my room. So to save me the trouble, I let Holiday go ahead and tell Juli to tell Ema, so she could tell someone that I was sick. Just as my day couldn't get any better, Natsume decided to call me. When I answered, he asked if I was ok, and I told him my current position, let's just say he was extreemly worried. He even asked what my adress was, and when I told him the Sunshine Residence he sounded really surprised.

When I asked what was wrong, he said that he lived there. That was when I realized that he was one of the 13 brothers. When I asked him if his mom was Asahina Miwa he became confused, so I explained to him that my dad was getting married to his mom, he about had a heart attack. I told him to lower his voice volume, saying that he'd only worsen my condition. After I hung up, I heard Holiday, Juli, Ema, and Yusuke come into my room saying that they would bring me the notes and whatever I would miss.

When they left, Hana came running into my room, telling me to get better, and that she would be going to school right then. After Hana left, I decided to go back to sleep, so that my sickness would go away faster. But after 5 minutes, it got hot. So I got up and went to turn on my air conditioner and set the temperature to 65 degrees. When I got back to bed, Holiday reminded me of the unopened boxes that the twins gave me. So, I went over and opened up the two boxes and what I saw was so beautiful.

That's all folks! (Just kidding, I'm not that mean.)

It was a mint dress with a sweetheart neckline, the top part is sparkly, and the bottom is a solid mint color. The shoes I was going to be wearing, were mint 2-3 inch pumps. Thank god! They're not 6 inch high heels, I hate those! I also had a note.

The note said: **So, do you like the outfit? I picked it out for you with your father, and this seemed to be your style. I was told that you were a tomboy, but had a girly side, so I have a coupon to get our nails done. I also sent you some makeup to match what you're going to be wearing along with some headphones. See you before the wedding! ~ Asahina Miwa.**

Awesome! We're going to be getting our nails done before the wedding! I'm so nervous! I've never had a mani **OR** a pedi, so hopefully I won't be judged. Wait. She said before the wedding, so does that mean tomorrow or directly before the wedding? I pulled out my phone and hit Miwa up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I got the packages. But, I have a question, when are we going to get mani pedi's?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we getting them the day before, or 3-4 hours before?"

"3-4 hours before."

"Ok, I'm going to try on the outfit."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm sick, so I can't go."

"Oh, ok. Get better so you can go to the wedding!"

"I will, bye!"

Once I hung up, I started to put on the pumps. It felt nice, and was easy to put on and take off. I started to walk around my room in them. It was a little bit difficult at first, but I got the hang of it. I took them off after walking around my room 15-20 times, and tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. I wonder how they got my measure ments.

Once I broke into my dress, there was a knock at my door. I told the person behind it to wait as I was getting out of the dress, putting it onto a hanger, and pulled out some short shorts and a black flordali tank top. When I opened the door, there stood Natsume.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? Or on a break from work?" I ask.

He shrugs "I took the day off so I could see how you were doing. Can I come in?"

I shrug "Sure. I don't care." 'I know that you won't do to me what Subaru did.'

I step aside so he could come in. Once he stepped inside, the first thing that I could make out was shock, clearly he'd never been inside of a girl's room, especially a mostly tomboy and slightly girly, girl's room. As he's just standing there, I grab my wolf pendant and put it on. After I put it on, I started to poke Natsume.

After 60 seconds of poking Natsume, I slapped him, for an attempt to get his attention. I was successful, as he blinked and rubbed the part of his cheek that I slapped.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"That's for standing there and staring into space." I explain.

"I wasn't staring into space!" he said, clearly having a guilty blush.

"Then why are you blushing? You haven't fallen for me have you?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

He coughed, as an attempt to cover it up. I smirk, then my smirk widens as I think of one of my sick-minded thoughts. 'I wonder if he's as innocent as he looks.'

-Natsume POV-

When I stepped inside Yuna's room, I couldn't help but stare. It was so different than what I picctured it to be, I thought that she'd have a guy's room or something. But instead, there was lavendar walls, mint green carpeting, Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts posters, a flt screen tv, a long, wide mirror that starts from a quarter of the wall down to the carpet, a forest green closet, a cream colored closet, shelves with books, pictures, trophies, baseballs, basketballs, footballs, and music folders neatly in rows, she had a work desk that was a midnight blue with a mint laptop, a lime cell phone, and a neon blue and green iPod, lastly her bed was black, white, silver, and a shade of dark purple.

I stopped staring when I felt something small, fast, and hard hit my face. I blinked afew times, then started to rub my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask/whine.

"That's for standing there and staring into space." she said.

"I wasn't staring into space!" I said, embarrased that I was caught.

"Then why are you blushing? You haven't fallen for me have you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I coughed as an attempt for my blush to decrease. I look at her and she's smirking, just as I wonder what she's thinking about, it widens and she asks a strange question.

"Are you a pencil or a pencil sharpener?"

"What kind of question is that?" I ask.

"A sick-minded one. Just answer it." she says.

As she's waiting I start to think this through. I start to picture a pencil going into a pencil sharpener. Then I stop, and look at her. She looks at me and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Your face! It was so priceless!" she says through her laughing.

"That was sick! Do you now know that I'll never be able to look at those two objects the same way as before?" I ask.

"Hey. Got complaints, go tell my friends. They're the one's that made it up." she explains.

I smirk and grab her hand, pulling her closer to me. I quickly wrap my arms around her waist, so she couldn't break free so easily. I feel her hands on my chest, not knowing where to place them. I look at her face, but she doesn't look at me. So I put my thumb and index finger on her chin, and pull her face my way. Looking her in the eye, I saw something strange in her eyes; fear. My eyes soften, as I kiss her forehead. I felt her body go from stiff, to calm. I look at her again, but what I didn't notice was all of the tattoes that she had; one for the army, navy, marines, air force, and one for the rangers.

"Where did you get all those?" I ask.

"Unlike Ema and Hana, I was kidnapped and made a solider that went and served their country. Which is one of the main reasons why i'm a toboy, and why I don't wear the girl's uniform." she explained.

It made more sense now, but if her childhood was ripped away from her, then why didn't she tell us? And what kind of man let's their little girl go get kidnapped and made into something she's not?

"Why didn't your dad do anything?" I ask.

"Rintarou isn't actually my dad." she said quietly.

"What do you mean he's not your dad? Are you adopted?" I ask. She only nods.

'Ok, now it makes sense. Both her and one of her sisters was adopted.' I pull her closer to me, trapping her even more than she already is. I stare her dead in the eye and lean in closer to her face.

~Yuna POV~

As soon as he pulled me closer, I was mentally panicing. 'What's he doing? He's not going to randomly kiss my forehead again. Right? But his eyes seem to be somewhere else.' I look him in the eyes, trying to figure out what he was planning. However, once I opened my mouth to ask a question, he took this chance to capture my lips.

I was mentally freaking out. 'His tongue is in my mouth. His tongue's in my mouth. I've never been kissed like this before.' His tongue darted every corner in my mouth; roof, throat, tongue, and teeth. I was sure that I was blushing, I felt heat spread across my face. Once he pulled back, I got out of his arms, and went to my bed. When I got there, I felt tears fall down my cheeks, when I layed on my stomach.

After a few minutes, I felt my bed move. I looked up and Natsume was staring at me with a look of concern. "What's wrong?" he had to ask that question. I simply shook my head. "Did I steal your first kiss?" I shook my head.

"Subaru did." I whispered. His eyes widened. But he soon regained his composure, and pinned me to my bed. I stared at him before looking away. I expected him to kiss me again, but instead I felt arms squeeze my sides, as Natsume hugged me.

"What did he do? I promise I won't hurt you." he said.

"He fell on top of me, pinned my arms down, kissed me, and almost got into my mouth." I whispered quietly, afraid of him doing the same thing. Instead, he softly and gently kissed me. I stared at him once he pulled away, then got under the covers, as an attempt to get away.

"Come on, Masaomi wanted to see how you were doing." he said.

"Just open the door, and let him in." I instructed, hiding a HUGE blush on my face.

He sighs, nods, then opens up the door so Masaomi could go in and he could get out. They talk about something for a while at my door. Masaomi smiles and Natsume sighs, signaling to me that the conversation was over. Masaomi checks my temperature, breathing, and gives me some medical pills along with some medicene. I thank him, and he leaves telling me to get better.

Once both of them are gone, check my laptop for any email. Ok, perhaps I should explain? Well, I'm a HUGE internet idol, so everytime I post something, I immidiately get reviews and comments. I'm also VERY famous for fighting, composing music, singing, playing music, being a mechanic, and I'm a computer tech person. Basiclly, I'm a female Leonardo da Vinci, but unlike him, I can actually play sports, dance, sing, and afew other things that are to be nameless.

Once I got on, I noticed that afew people had hacked into my account. So I set up a video taper, and recorded myself calling a bunch of people for a warning, letting them know what would happen if they hacked into my account again.

After the video, I put up afew pictures of the brothers I've met so far. Masaomi tittled 1, Ukyo as 2, Kaname 3, Tsubaki 5, Azusa 6, Natsume 7, Louis 8, Subaru 9, Iori 10, Yusuke 11, Futo 12, and Wataru 13. I also posted that I didn't know what #4 looked like, because I hadn't meet him, along with my new song 'Impossible', before I go to record it, so I can see if it needs any work before going to the recording studio.

An hour later, I got lots of positive feedback, telling me that my song was perfect, so that I wouldn't have to worry about recording it. I was happy knowing that I have a bunch of my fans supporting me. Oh, and if your wondering, I have about 40.2 k followers, because I'm a war hero, a legend when it comes to fighting, an expert musician, singer, DJ, and composer.

~Time Skip~

When the trio came back from school, I was so happy. Once I got my homework, I got started on it so that I'd have something to do. While I did my home work, Hana asked about my progress. I told her that I was doing well, as I got my science and math done. I looked at my english and history homework, I listened to their conversations. As I was defeating my monsterous homework, I felt someone right behind me.

I looked up and Yusuke held something in his hands. I looked at him with a curious look, he saw my look and shook his head, telling me it's nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and continued my work. When it was done, I got up, grabbed everything, and went to my room. Closing and locking my door, Holiday ran up to me.

"Yu! Yu! Yu! Guess what? Guess what?" she asked.

"You reproduced and had babies?" I ask, hopeful.

"NO! You have mail from you-know-who!" she told me.

I went over to my laptop, checking my email. I had received 3 new emails from my brother, asshole, and one of my childhood friends. I deleted the one from my ex, and read my brothers. It said: **"Hey, how long has it been? Afew years? Anyway, I heard from a little bird that you were living with some men? Do I need to go in and take you, Hana, and Ema out of there? You just let me know alright? I love and miss you a lot. ~ Tsukoshi**

The next one said:** "Hi, remember me? It's fine if you don't, but I want to meet up some time. Just tell me if you want to ok? Also, I'll send you a picture of me so you can try to remember a little bit about me. See you soon! ~ Your childhood friend**

I was so surprised that a person from my childhood got my email, maybe Onii-chan gave it to him or her. I search up kendo champions, and one caught my eye. But before it could day dream, there was a knock at my door. I closed my laptop, and went to the door, unlocked it, opened it and Hana stood there.

"Come on. It's time for dinner."

Instead of saying anything, I followed her after I locked my door. I always lock my door after I leave, it always throws people off-guard, and is fun to prank other people. While we were making our way to the living room, I listened to my music. The first thing to come up was One Direction "Kiss You" then it was "One Thing" followed by "I Would". I hummed each song as we made our way there. When I got to the table, everyone was looking at me. I tilted my head, unaware of why they were staring, when it hit me, I skipped a grade.

It made more sense now, but it's not fair. Hana also skipped a grade, and we both worked hard in each of our classes, so I don't get what the problem was. I sat down and waited for them to question us if we actually did skip a grade. But instead, they asked a VERY different question.

"**Why do you have an entry letter from Ouran Private Academy?"**

I was so shocked, I stopped breathing and fell out of my chair.

**R&R peoples!**

**I don't own the series or any songs used in this story. **

**~ Yuki Kaito**


End file.
